I stole your dream, again
by pretty sure of it
Summary: what happened all them years ago for such a strong rivalry between Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Both CEO's and founders of their shipping companies. Bella's life is on the edge and maybe, just maybe Edward could help her. small drugs/alcohol. swearing
1. Chapter 1

**alrighty, this is my new chapter one. i think it goes better then the last. review on which one you liked, but i think this one might stick.**

**enjoy :)**

_I always hated school, I guess I considered it foolish to put a class of hormonal girls and boys together and actually think they were to learn something. Not that I minded really, the whole boys and girls thing. But it's not like I had many friends. I wasn't really popular. Rose and Alice were my best friends but we didn't hang out much in school. I was considered the outcast, they were considered popular. I was actually shocked the day they asked me to go to a gig with them, something about the next it band. Their boyfriends Emmett and Jasper were going also. I knew I was going to become a third, wait fifth wheel but I thought it would be better to come and they would shut up to endure their whining for the next week. _

'_I think you should wear this' said Alice handing me a pair of three inch stilettos. I believe they were called cage heels._

'_Because they have the cage bit' explained Rose as I looked at the shoes in an incredulous manner 'it's harder to roll your ankle and easier to dance.'_

'_Oh' I replied finally and they both laughed. They continued working on me for another three hours when they finally shoved me in front of a mirror. The dress I was wearing was strapless and the top half was black. Whereas the bottom half was like a gray snake skin look. I had on a chunky chain necklace and my eye shadow had been done in a smoky black and silver. I must admit I did look okay._

'_Perfect' said Alice smiling brightly._

_Alice has decided that we were to make an entrance. Rose had nodded enthusiastically at this but I as already counting the ways it could go wrong. I was up to eighteen._

'_It will be fine Bella' said Alice as I told them all the ways it could go wrong._

'_You have to say that you're my best friend' I interjected hoping she would agree and let me wear the black flats I had snuck into my handbag._

'_If you even touch them flats you're a goner' she said, it was like the girl could see into the future._

'_Bella you look stunning' said Rose in a more sincere voice, 'the whole student body is going to want to eat you alive.'_

'_Fine' I huffed as we stepped out of the car. _

'_Looking good Bella' teased Emmett, with the smallest hint of sincerity in his voice._

'_If you and Rose value your manly bits I suggest you shut up' I hissed. Rose and Emmett looked a bit put off but Jasper and Alice laughed._

'_You wouldn't do that to your big brother' he said using his puppy dog face. Did I mention I was related to Emmett? Well I am, he's an incredible big brother, at times._

'_I've already thought up twenty one ways tonight could go wrong so don't even start on me' I said and Alice frowned._

'_That's three more' she said smiling slightly._

'_Come on Bells' said Emmett 'you look hot, go in there and have the time of your life.'_

'_Like I pointed out earlier' I replied 'you guys have to say that.'_

'_Bella' said Jasper looking at me. _

'_Yes?' I asked._

'_Have you met Alice's cousin Edward yet?' he asked me._

'_Um no I haven't, why?' I asked. Jasper was the most random person I had met, yet._

'_Don't you worry' he replied as Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the club._

_ * * *_

I opened my eyes and my head hurt like hell. I looked around me, viewing my surroundings and suddenly in dawned. I was in a fucking hospital.

'Bella' said Carlisle looking at me sternly. I swear to god if he wasn't like the father I never had I'd kill him right now.

'I have a meeting at twelve' I said 'and I can't be late because if Cullen gets this shipping order I am screwed.'

He didn't listen to me of course. He walked to the door closed it carefully and then shut the blinds, he wanted privacy.

'Carlisle what is it?' I asked.

'Bella what the hell happened?' he exclaimed 'three years ago you were beautiful, the perfect weight, you partied but didn't screw yourself over with all these drugs and alcohol.'

'I got pregnant' I replied harshly 'which Edward's child. And he said if I remember correctly…

***

'…_Bella I can't look after this baby. My career is at its uttermost importance. You don't want me to screw this up do you sweetheart?' his emerald eyes were glazed over and then it hit me._

'_I thought you loved me' I screamed him, slapping him harshly. I started crying, violent shakes coursing through my body._

'_I do Bella' he replied 'of course I do.'_

'_Then why are you doing this to me' I screamed._

***

'Bella' said Carlisle; he looked shocked 'Edward wouldn't do that.'

'Carlisle that was the night we broke up' I replied 'the night I tripped over the hospital stairs as I ran to Esme. The night I lost the baby.'

'Oh' he replied pondering over what I had just said.

'That's why I never told you why we actually broke up' I replied my head starting to hurt.

'Do you really need to go to this meeting?' he asked me suddenly.

'I need to win business woman of the year' I replied and he smiled brightly.

'Yes you're finally in the age bracket aren't you?' he asked and I nodded.

'And at this meeting the voting will be held for me and Edward. If I'm not there I won't be eligible, and if I don't win Swan Enterprises will pretty much be over.'

'Does Edward stand a chance even if he loses?' he asked Carlisle.

'Naturally' I replied.

'Well I can call Esme' he replied 'she could get you some clothes, and I can take you to the meeting. You'll have to come back here afterwards and we'll get you all cleaned up.'

'Define cleaned up?' I asked hesitantly.

'Well Bella if you keep going to way you go, liver failure, brain damage, even not being able to become pregnant are all able to happen. I'm simply going to try and get you fixed up so none of that does happen.'

'Thanks Carlisle' I murmured back and he smiled.

'Anything for you Bella' he said.

***

'_Bella' said Alice as I walked into the cafeteria. Once again she had dressed me into some outfit I would never be caught dead in. Her cousin Edward was arriving and my social status now apparently had me sitting with Alice and Rose. The jeans she had me wearing were gray and old looking, the top was a light pink with a girl and flowers on it and the shoes were a pair of black lacey looking heels. But over the last two weeks of wearing them, I was actually going well wearing them._

'_Over here' called Rose and I sighed._

'_I have a science assignment due this better be quick' I replied sitting down, tripping in the process. Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought. Alice let out a little giggle and I glared at her._

'_This is my cousin Edward' she said pointing to the boy next to her. I looked over at him and he was gorgeous. Amazing emerald green eyes, incredible reddy brown hair. His face was perfectly angular, and his smile was breathtaking._

'_You must be Bella' he said smiling._

'_Something along those lines' I replied and his smile got wider._

'_So Bella' said Jasper 'Edward's good at Science maybe he could go help you.'_

'_Jazz you're an idiot' said Emmett 'she's finished the project it just needs to be printed.'_

'_But it's due in a week' said Jasper raising an eyebrow at me._

'_I listen to Mr. Banner' I replied 'not sit in the back of class kissing my other half.'_

'_Yeah man' said Emmett 'the brooms cupboards a better spot.' Rose wacked Emmett across the head while I kicked him with my heel._

'_Are you too both with Emmett?' asked Edward confused._

'_I told you she was single' said Alice smiling at me._

'_Obviously' I replied back._

'_Yeah Bells' said Emmett 'it's so obvious why you single.' Sarcasm dripped from his words._

'_Don't make me tell mum about you and Rose being caught by Mr. Berty' I said smiling and he laughed._

'_You evil girl' he replied._

'_Their brother and sister?' asked Edward to Alice._

'_Twins actually' I replied._

'_I'm three days older' said Emmett proudly._

'_You're such an idiot' I replied standing up and grabbing my books._

'_I need to go' I replied and Alice's smile went._

'_Come on Bella one lunch time without homework?' she asked using her puppy dog face._

'_I can't Alice; it's like telling a Volvo owner to go a week without driving their Volvo.'_

'_She has a point' said Edward making Alice go into hysterics._

'_Why did you use that example' she said narrowing her eyes at me 'Edward has a Volvo.'_

'_Oh' I replied looking at his smug smile._

'_Fine then' I replied 'it's like Em and Rose going without the broom cupboard.'_

'_Tough' said Emmett hugging Rose._

'_Point taken' I replied standing up, as I tried to make a classy exit._

'_Let me accompany you' said Edward and I just glared at him._

'_I'm fine' I replied as I tried to walk away smoothly. Of course I tripped over my shoes, but for once in my life I didn't hit the ground. I looked up and saw Edward grinning at me._

'_I hate you Edward Cullen' I said as I gripped onto his arms. But in actually fact I was comfortable in this position, to comfortable._

_ ***_

'Bella' gasped Edward as I walked into the room. He honestly looked shocked to see me.

'Hello Isabella' said the mediator, she looked chirpy and of course dazzled my Edward.

'Hello' I said smiling back and walking over to my chair.

'You look gorgeous must I say' she replied and I held in a laugh, today was definitely an off day.

'Thank you' I replied as I turned on my Mac.

'Please have ten minutes to get yourself ready' said the mediator and I nodded as I looked through my emails.

**TO: ** Isabella Swan, CEO, Swan Shipping enterprises PTY LTD

**FROM: **Jacob Black, Manager, Quileute building

Bells,

I haven't heard from you for a while, Sam mentioned something about hospital. What have you done this time Bella?

I told Charlie you'd be fine; don't make me go on my word.

Jacob.

**TO: **Jacob Black, Manager, Quileute building

**FROM: **Isabella Swan, CEO, Swan Shipping enterprises PTY LTD

Jake,

Everything is fine; I'm fine it was just a little, accident. Vodka and panadol don't mix well. Listen be my date for the business awards?

Bella.

_Isabella Swan, CEO_

**TO: **Isabella Swan, CEO, Swan Shipping enterprises PTY LTD

**FROM: **Edward A. Cullen, CEO, Cullen and Co. Shipping PTY LTD

Bella,

You look like shit. Why the hell did you come? I would've postponed it.

That mediator is a suck up.

Edward.

_Edward A. Cullen, CEO_

**TO: **Edward A. Cullen, CEO, Cullen and Co. Shipping PTY LTD

**FROM: **Isabella Swan, CEO, Swan Shipping enterprises PTY LTD

I HATE YOU CULLEN

_Isabella Swan, CEO_

**TO: **Isabella Swan, CEO, Swan Shipping enterprises PTY LTD

**FROM: **Edward A. Cullen, CEO, Cullen and Co. enterprises PTY LTD

Remember the last time you said that?

Edward.

_Edward A. Cullen _

I looked up and glared at Edward as he chuckled slightly.

'You have thirty minutes' said the mediator and I looked at Cullen.

'I want the Asia to Australia, run B' he said smiling.

'No' I said.

'It would be more beneficial for me to have it because I have more of the south Asia and Australia shipments' he interjected.

'Yes but if you were to have it I would, in a majority, cut off from that area.' I replied 'that would be an immediate loss no matter the price you choose to pay.'

'What about if I just bought your whole company?' he asked a question he would never get tired off. Of course my answer was always the same, but I had an idea.

'No' I replied and before he could continue I finished what I was saying.

'But we could swap. The Hong Kong to Sydney and back for the Kenya to Seattle' I offered and he smiled brightly.

'I think that's our quickest deal yet Swan' he said.

'The sooner the better' I replied and he laughed. I cringed on the inside, his laugh was incredible. Velvety, perfect, the sound of bells chiming.

'Well I would like to congratulate both of you' said the judge; I believe he was a Mr. Harry Clearwater.

'Thank you sir' I said shaking his hand.

'And I can't wait to see both of you at the awards next week.' The judge and the mediator walked out and Carlisle walked up to me, I felt like shit.

'I would advise you to sit down Bella' he said steering me towards the chair.

'I'm fine' I murmured but doctor's orders, were of course doctors orders.

'I can't believe you actually got this fucked up' exclaimed Edward and Carlisle shot him a fatherly, _don't start this shit_ look.

'No thanks to you' I murmured looking at my computer.

**TO: **Isabella Swan, CEO, Swan shipping enterprises PTY LTD

**FROM: **Jacob Black, Manager, Quileute building

Bella,

You silly girl. I'm taking Leah sorry.

Get better, for Charlie and myself.

Jacob.

I sighed and looked at Carlisle.

'Would it be improper of me to go to the awards by myself? I asked Carlisle and he laughed.

'Bella I'm sure you could get someone to go.'

'Eight people have rejected me' I huffed 'even Mike fucking Newton.'

'I don't think Jess would have let him' pointed out Edward and I shot him a look.

'Bella' said Esme walking into the office.

'Hi' I said looking up at her.

'Wow Bella, you look terrible.'

'I need to go dress shopping with Alice at two' I said looking at my planner on my Mac.

'Let me accompany you' said Esme smiling, 'I'll be able to keep Alice a bit more under control.'

'Alright' I said and Carlisle smiled.

'Bella about your date situation' he said.

'Yes' I said weary of his smile.

'What about Edward accompanies you…'


	2. Chapter 2

'Miss Swan' said the doorman Cedric smiling 'a Mr. Cullen is here to pick you up.'

'Thank you Cedric, tell him I'll be down in a minute give or take' I replied and Alice sighed.

'You look fabulous' she said 'and I bet you wished you and Edward were sharing that single table.'

'No Alice I don't' I replied and she giggled. I looked in the mirror because had finished and smiled. I was wearing a gorgeous midnight blue cocktail dress that had one strap. The one strap ruffled. I had a chunky black chain necklace and tall black ankle boots. In all these years I had only just become accustom to ridiculous heels.

'Well you better go' said Alice smiling and I sighed.

'You know there's enough room in the limo for all six of us.'

'But we aren't allowed on the red carpet, only big top shots and celebrities like you guys.'

I huffed but smiled at Alice.

'This is exciting' I admitted and they laughed.

'Go get them tiger' said Rose pushing me out the door. I laughed and looked around for the limo.

'Over here' said Edward smiling as he waved from a car that certainly wasn't a limo, it was an Aston Martin Vanquish, complete with a driver.

'I liked the limo' I said as I ran across the street to the car, as I tripped over her caught me.

'Don't run across the road silly' he said looking at me and smiling his gorgeous crooked smile. I was so close, right there, to just wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him. But I couldn't, I could not forgive him yet. And pulled back and let my emotions go.

'Let's get this baby on the road Cullen' I said running my finger across the side of the car.

'Sure thing Swan' he said as he winked. I let out a little giggle as I sat in the car. He slid in next to me and brushed his hand against mine.

'I'm so glad I could escort you' he said trying to catch my eye. He was trying to dazzle me, he knew it worked.

***

'_I swear to god you're going to be death of me' said Edward as he pulled back for air._

'_Don't be silly' I replied brushing my nose against his. He groaned and pulled back._

'_Bella' he said raising an eyebrow at me._

'_Come on Edward' I said throwing my hands in the air and standing up._

'_I already told you my reasons so deal with it' he said._

'_What if I don't want to deal with' I huffed crossing my arms across my chest, glaring at him._

'_Bella' he said smiling, his breathtaking crooked smile._

'_Come baby' he said placing his nose against mine, he breathed out right as I breathed in and suddenly my breathing hitched and I pulled back as I realized just how close he really was._

'_Shit Bella' he said as I fell back._

'_I believe you're going to be the death of me Edward Cullen' I replied 'with your stupid dazzling._

'_Dazzling?' he asked with an amused smile, 'do I dazzle you.'_

'_Frequently' I admitted and he laughed. _

'_Oh Bella' he said pulling me into my chest. 'I love you.'_

'_Love you too' I replied._

_ *** _

We pulled up in front of the red carpet and I sighed.

'Bella' said Edward looking at me, our conversation had suddenly dropped. Yes I admit I was having a conversation, a good one with Edward Cullen. I was awkward and often was just talk of adolescence, but it was nice.

'Yeah?' I asked captured by his emerald eyes.

'I found this gorgeous little book store, would you care to accompany me there tomorrow evening for coffee?'

'Sure' I replied as the driver opened the door. Edward smiled and slid out and I heard the clicking of the camera. Edward held his hand out for me and I grabbed it as I stepped out of the car. My curly brown hair hiding my face.

'And here they are' said the presenter of the award, who just happened to be the mediator from our meeting. She was wearing a huge pink frock that made her look flushed out and terrible.

A red light turned on the camera and she smiled, 'Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Business of the Year awards, I'm your host Marta Webber and with us today with have the owners of Americas of biggest shipping enemies and ex-lovers. Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.'

'Now tell me' she said holding the microphone out to us 'what's it like being enemies to someone you once loved?'

'I'm sorry but I hardly believe that questions is appropriate' said Edward and she frowned.

'Cullen stick to the questions' she said and laughed.

'What about you Isabella?'

'It's Bella' I said as Edward pulled me along.

'Smile' said a photographer to the side. We turned around and smiled before walking back.

'Could we please have a few minutes?' asked E!, Edward nodded and we both walked over there.

'Well first we want a picture of both of you together and then we would like to ask you some questions?'

'Why together?' I asked and she smiled.

'Oh don't worry this isn't about being ex-lovers'

'Oh alright' I replied timidly. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist so he could pull me closer for the photo. I smiled and the photo was taken and I noticed Edward still had his arm around my waist; I was fine with this, for now. Actually I was happy. He squeezed me lightly and I realized that the lady was asking me a question.

'Oh sorry what was that?' I asked and she smiled.

'I was just asking what it was like at the age of twenty four to be the founder and own more than seventy five percent of shares on one of America's biggest shipping companies' she replied.

'It's definitely hard work, and it overwhelming. A lot of people look down at me because I'm so young, and a woman but you kind have to work around that.'

'And for both of you, do you think it was harder for you to become this big as you grew up in such a town like Forks, Washington?'

'I think it made us who we are' said Edward squeezing me and smiling, I smiled back. His emerald eyes reminding me of the green in forks.

'Like Bella used to have to this old red and rusty Chevy pickup truck from the sixties' he said with a chuckle. I smiled up at him.

'At least I let you drive my car' I replied and she raised an eyebrow.

'Not even his father, Carlisle, who bought him his Volvo, was allowed to drive it.'

'You did once' he interjected 'and crashed the poor thing.'

'It didn't help that you screaming at me the whole time' I said pulling back from him.

'No, you're just stubborn and everything has to go your way.'

'You didn't have to let me drive the damn car' I screamed as a tear slid down my face.

'You didn't have to have sex with me' he said harshly his eyes quickly going from my tummy back to my face.

'Well I guess I'm an idiot then' I said as Alice walked up.

'It's called keeping your fucking mouth shut Edward' she said before pulling me into her arms.

'Let's get you home sweetie' she said pulling me back to the car.

We sat in her living room. She was in one of Jasper's old football tops and I was in Emmett's. We had a tub of cookies and cream ice-cream and were watching the awards.

'Ladies and Gentlemen now it's time to announce business woman of the year' said the announcer, Alice grabbed my hand.

'This is you Bella' she said and I laughed.

'Probably not after, well you know' I trailed off but she shushed me so she could here. I watched intently as she opened up the envelope.

'And the winner is…' she said, 'Isabella Swan.' I was in a daze. I had won, I had fucking won.

'I won' I whispered looking over at Alice.

'I wonder who the first congrats, besides mine, will be from?' she said and I laughed.

'Congratulations' she screamed running over to me. We hugged for a bit and phone beeped.

_Congratulations, you deserved it. Keep watching. Edward._

'Let's keep watching' she said smiling.

'…And here is a Mr. Edward Cullen to tell us about Isabella Swan.'

'Thank you' he said walking up and smiling.

'Isabella or Bella as some of us call her is a wonderful girl. And I have had the honor of becoming very close to her.

'She's always been a very passionate girl, getting what she wants and when she wants it. When we were younger she used to tell me how she was going to work in the highest office of her building and look over Central park. Well I guess she really did get there. Her unique and profound way of looking over things and always coming up with the perfect solution is incredible. Her knowledge and mind frame is something that should be taught to everyone, congratulations Isabella' he finished the speech off and there was a standing ovation. For me.

I grabbed my blackberry and called him.

'I liked your speech' I said timidly and he chuckled 'you made everyone in the room give a standing ovation.'

'Don't be silly, it was all you. How many times do I have to tell you that you are incredible, it's not fault that's your one flaw. Not seeing you very well.'

'Now your being silly' I murmured gaining another chuckle.

'I should go it's the, best business man award now.'

'Oh' I said disappointed.

'Can you still come tomorrow?'

'I'm not sure, send me the details.'

'Alright well bye.'

'Bye' I whispered as he hung up. Right as he had hung they announced he was the winner.

_Congratulations _I said in a message.

'Bella' Alice sitting next to me 'you're still in love with him aren't you?' she asked and I blushed.

'I think I might, but I'm no good for him.'

'Why would think that?' she asked grabbing my hand in a concerning gesture.

'Well it's not like I could ever provide him with children, and I'd be awfully busy with the company. I practically wind up in the hospital every other week.'

'Bella how long has it been since you last took a drug? She asked me.

'I was nervous' I said standing up 'I needed one before I left, I didn't feel right otherwise.'

'Oh Bella' she murmured.

'I'm so sorry' I said collapsing into her arms as sobs took over my body.

'It's okay; you just need a clean slate.'

'A clean slate' I whispered looking at her.

'Wait, no' she said again 'you need Edward.'

**What do we think? Chapter three is almost ready. (:**

**Review if you feel up to it.**

**ashleigh.**


	3. AN, SORRY ABOUT THIS

Alright guys so here is the deal,

I have the stories;

●1800's

●I stole your dream, again

●The Faerie from the bottom of the garden

And

●Trouvé un autre amour

So its your turn to tell me, WHICH ONE SHOULD BE MY MAIN FOCUS ? WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT ME TO FIND A BETA FOR AND CONTINUE ?

**VOTE NOW **_**ON MY PROFILE**_** FOR YOUR SAY INTO WHICH STORY I AM TO CONTINUE**.

THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT,

ASHLEIGH XX.


	4. PREVIEWS FOR ALL THE STORIES

**PREVIEWS**

**these are previws for the four stories. they will be at the start of the next chapters, so which ever story is chosen will of course start with the beggining below. use these to influence your voting.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THIS GUYS, XO.**

_The Faerie from the bottom of the Garden_;

'_I'm here for prom' she said smiling widely 'I'm your date remember?'_

'_Edward?' I asked looking at him, I vulnerable as he looked down at me._

'_Bella I _am so sorry it completely slipped my mind. '

'Well isn't that lovely of you' I said sharply and he frowned.

'Tanya I'll meet you at the car' he said sharply and she smiled in success as she walked outside.

'I'm so sorry about this Bella, but I have to do the right thing and because I said yes to her first…' he trailed off and smiled at me in a hope that I would forgive him.

'Oh no problem Edward' I replied trying to stay calm, he could see otherwise.

'Bella please you know I would've don't anything to have gone with you' he said reaching out to cup my cheek.

'It's okay' I replied smiling at him 'you go have fun and I'll see you again tomorrow.'

'Are you sure because I could fake an illness or something or other' he said smiling widely. I giggled at his excuse for a joke.

'I hardly believe she is going to take that excuse lightly.' He chuckled and then frowned.

'She's screaming at me to go outside' he winced and I laughed.

'Lucky I'm not a mind reader' I teased flicking him on his nose and walking upstairs.

'Goodbye Bella' he called, he sound upset and I sighed.

'By Edward' I said right as the door closed. I walked up to Alice's room and sat down in the chair I was in before. But unfortunately this time I wasn't tired, so I just sat there waiting for something to happen.

'_Bella, dove sei?'_ called out a voice I recognized instantly.

'In Alice's room Esme' I called back and she sighed.

'Perché non sei in ballo?' she asked in a worrying tone.

'Tanya.' Esme chuckled at my remarkable one word answer.

'I miss Italy' I said abruptly and she laughed.

'Well I have a plan' she said 'but unfortunately it doesn't involve you flying to Italy anytime soon.'

'Oh' I replied but nodded for her to continue.

'Edward's seen you in what you wearing,' she confirmed 'so we need you in something even more striking and alluring.'

'Oh Esme you're a genius' I squealed hugging her tightly.

'And Alice has the perfect dress…'

_I stole you dream, again;_

'_It's okay; you just need a clean slate.'_

'_A clean slate' I whispered looking at her._

'_Wait, no' she said again 'you need Edward…'_

I woke in Alice's room.

'Hey Bella' she whispered looking at me.

'My head hurts, I need a-'

She had cut me off 'no Bella, clean slate remember.'

'Oh' I said turning red, well not to red because I felt like shit.

'You're meeting Edward in an hour and it's a half an hour drive, well I told him there's a fifty percent chance you will not be meeting him there. Can I dress you?'

'Umm' I said looking at her 'simple and low key.'

'Sure' she said smiling and walking to her wardrobe.

I sat in the car, debating whether to go or not. Alice had left my hair down and only applied the tiniest bit of makeup leaving me in my natural and vulnerable state. I was wearing a pair if comfortable blue jeans that were old and faded. I had on black ballet flats and an oversize black jumper. It was comfortable but somehow looked good as well. I drove at a reasonable pace but ended up being ten minutes late. I quickly walked into the cafe side of the book shop which was practically deserted. Well apart from the coffee lady a group of around four old woman and Edward. He was black jeans a very dark gray top and black converse. He looked incredible. I stared at him for a few seconds linger until his green eyes meet mine. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smiling but it soon faded as he assessed my appearance, of course he would be able to tell if I felt like shit, let alone look like it. I walked up to the table.

'You look terrible' he said as I sat down carefully.

'I promised alike a clean slate' I said shakily and he sighed.

'You're still gorgeous Bella, remember that' he said, his eyes mesmerizing.

'Coffee or tea?' asked a waiter walking up to us.

'I'll have a long black' said Edward.

'And a green tea' I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

'Caffeine's addictive and with the state my livers in probably the worst thing.'

'Bella are okay, honestly?'

'No Edward I'm not' I said with a sigh, I realized that I sat rigidly.

'It's my fault isn't it?' he asked quietly…

_1800's_

'_Would this have anything to do with the Eiffel tower?' he asked starting our conversation._

_We fell asleep in each other's arms a few hours later, and I was sure I was marrying the right man._

I woke up the next morning and I could barely move. Jacob had his arm flung over me in such a fashion it was pinning me down.

'Jacob' I said and but he just snored and rolled even more on top of me.

'Get up' I said again hitting him on the head.

'Ow' he murmured looking at me, fortunately he was smiling.

'Morning sleepy' I murmured kissing him lightly on his cheek. He smiled and I blushed lightly.

'So what are we doing today?' he asked me as he yawned.

'Well I need a dress for the wedding, and invites need to be planned' I started 'then we need to go pick up my dad from the docks.'

'You father can read minds can't he?' asked Jacob and I giggled.

'He'll love you' I said and Jacob laughed.

'Daddy' I called as I ran up too him, he smiled widely and hugged me tightly as I ran into his arms.

'Hey sweetheart' he replied 'I can't believe your getting married.'

'Don't be daft' I replied 'it was bound to happen eventually.'

'But to a werewolf' he replied with a raised eyebrow.

'He was the one that imprinted on me' I replied pointing to Jacob who effectively smiled sheepishly.

'That's who you're marrying?' he asked with an incredulous expression.

'Um… yeah' I replied trying to see what was wrong with this.

'I don't think I'm okay with this' he replied.

'And who do you suppose I marry then?' I asked dad, stepping back from him.

'Nahuel' he said firmly. And with that one name everything came back to me.

'No dad' I whispered.

'Why not Ness?' he asked softening up slightly 'you had it all, what went wrong.'

_I don't want to talk about it_ I said to him.

'Ness' he murmured grabbing my hand.

_No dad_ I replied.

'Please Renesmee' he replied, everyone was looking at me intently. I took a breath as I tried to work everything out.

_Because he rapped me…_

_**trouvé un autre amour;**_

_The newest medication they gave me didn't do anything. That numbness I felt was gone, instead it caused a different reaction. Like fire inside of me. I snapped at Charlie and Angela. They took it so well it almost made me feel guilty but I guess the medication wouldn't allow that. He eventually gave me back my old meds and I felt at ease again. Well until I heard that Carlisle was going to be my doctor._

_C/POV_

_(Carlisle__=C/POV – Charlie=CH/POV)_

'Carlisle' said Edward as he walked into my office.

'What is it Edward' I asked frustration seeping into my tone. I didn't usually get this frustrated but this boy was getting on my nerves.

'You can't move back to Forks' he said.

'Why Edward' I said throwing my hands up.

'Because Esme needs you' he replied letting breath out.

'She has Alice and Rose' I said looking down. Me and Esme had decided to get a divorce. The idea was mutual.

'Why did you get a divorce?' asked Edward.

'Because who were we kidding' I said sitting down, out of pure habit.

'We weren't in love Edward' I replied 'we just wanted to be in love.'

'Oh' he replied, probably reading my thoughts to understand what I actually meant.

'Six years?' he asked in an incredulous.

'When Emmett says we've got nothing on him, he _is not_ exaggerating' I said and we both let in a little chuckle.

'Why Forks?' he asked.

'They need a doctor' I replied shrugging slightly. I was currently packing my first edition novels into a bag.

'Can you leave some on them?' he asked with a weak smile, I smiled back.

'I won't interfere with her son' I replied 'if that's your wish.'

'It's not that Carlisle' he said sadly placing his hands in his pockets.

'What is it Edward.'

'Alice has had some recent visions' he said looking up at me 'of course not happen for at leart five years. They are practically set in stone.'

'What are they?' I asked again, worried about the future's events.

'You're going to get married' he said.

'Who's the bride?' I managed to choke out as I thought about this.

'Bella…' he whispered.

As I drove to Forks I thought frequently about the girl you was supposedly my future wife. I could never imagine anyone but Esme, let alone Bella. My pager suddenly went off. There was an emergency at the hospital.

I drove as fast as I could, reaching the hospital in half the time. I grabbed a white coat and my stethoscope before appearing in the emergency ward.

'What's up?' I asked the Nurse and the ambulance came in.

'Girl, eighteen, awake, vitals seem to be good. Concussion and Minor fraction to wrist. Looks like internal bleeding.'

'Alright bring her into wing three' I instructed and everything fell into the perfect pattern. Until I saw the girl that was lying on the bed…

**AND WHILE IM AT IT, DOES ANYONE WANT TO BETA THE CHOSEN STORY, OR IF THEY STORY THEY LIKE BEST IS CHOSEN WOULD THEY LIKE TO BETA. PM ME OR REVIEW WITH ANSWER. **

**CHEERS (:**


	5. THE WINNING STORY

OKAY GUYS WE HAVE OUR WINNER, trouvé un autre amour

I understand if you were reading another story and don't want to read this one but I would appreciate it, if you give it ago.

This is a Bella x Carlisle story and involves vampires.

BUT I NEED A BETA, REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU CAN (:

The total votes from the poll and reviews;

**Trouvé un autre amour**** = 5**

I stole your dream, again = 4

The Faerie from the bottom of the garden = 4

1800's = 3

CHAPTER ONE WILL BE HERE IN A COUPLE DAYS.


End file.
